How To Train Your Dragon 2
by JasmineD799
Summary: My own version of HTTYD 2! Takes place a couple of weeks after the first movie! Read it plz!


It was a very nice and sunny day in Berk, Home of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, who used to be at war with the dragons but because of a certain brave, and loyal, heroic young viking, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, saved the entire village with the help of a very loveable and brave Night Fury named Toothless. It had been several weeks since the big battle with the Green Death. Hiccup and Toothless were best friends, and today they were celebrating Hiccup's 16th Birthday, but the boy was no where to be found.

Inside the village, Stoick the Vast Hiccups father had been searching for him. He approached Gobber, the village Blacksmith and very good friend to him.

"Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick asked him.

"Nope" Gobber replied "Not a sign of him."

Stoick sighed. "It's going to be time for his celebration soon, where is that boy?"

"I don't know" Gobber replied. "We've got the other teens looking for him, I'm sure he's around somewhere."

"Well we better find him and fast!" Stoick replied.

The village continued to look for the boy but he was no where to be found.

Deep inside the woods passed Raven Point, there's a beautiful cove where the sun always shines inside.

Hiccup was slowly walking around with a slightly nervous look. There was a small growling noise, Hiccup gasped and turned around something was hiding in the bushes. He gasped and took off running as fast as his one leg and one leg and a half could carry him.

The growling got louder and louder, and suddenly Hiccup was knocked to the ground. Hiccup gasped and looked into the creature's eyes.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said.

The creature growled angrily staring at the boy. Then began licking his face.

Hiccup started laughing. "Okay! Okay! Toothless you got me!" He said in between laughs.

Toothless made a low noise making it sound like laughter. "Okay Bud you can let me up now" Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled his famous gummy smile and got off of the boy. Hiccup laughed, "You got me this time Toothless but we all know who's the best top hide and seeker person, which is me."

Toothless rolled his eyes and growled playfully.

"Oh you think you're better?" Hiccup asked him.

Toothless snorted and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup said. "We'll see about that! What if I did this!"

Then Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back and held on tight as the Dragon began thrashing around trying to buck him off.

Hiccup laughed. "Ha! Give it up Buddy! There's no way you'll be able to- Whoe!" Hiccup spoke too soon Toothless had bucked him off and into the pond.

Hiccup's head popped out of the water. "Gah! Toothless!" He whined "That's the 5th time this week you've done that!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, and watched Hiccup swim to the shore. But the weight of his prothectic was pulling him under.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. "A little help here!"

Then Toothless quickly ran towards the edge, and reached out his tail wrapping it around Hiccup's waist pulling him out of the water.

Hiccup spite out water and held on to the Dragon's tail as he was pulled out of the water. Toothless lifted the boy up and faced him towards him so he could check for damage.

"Toothless, Buddy it's okay I'm fine." Hiccup said softly. "Can you put me down please?"

Toothless crooned and he gently set Hiccup down on his feet.

Hiccup shook his head shaking all the water out of his hair, and shook his leg as well. Toothless nudged him as if to ask if he was okay. Hiccup turned and looked into the Night Fury's worried eyes. Toothless was also very protective of Hiccup. Everytime he was hurt or sick or in danger, that's when the dragon would turn into a protective older brother or father or even mother to the boy. Hiccup smiled warmly at him and wrapped his arms around the dragon to tell him everything was fine. Toothless grinned his usual grin and licked his face.

Hiccup laughed. "Okay okay!" he said in between laughs. "Cut it out!"

Toothless nuzzled the boy's face. Hiccup giggled and he wrapped his arms around the dragon hugging him tightly. "Yeah yeah, I love you too Bud." He said to him.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard a loud trumpet noise coming from the village. "Oh no!" Hiccup gasped. "Toothless we gotta go! We're gonna be late!"

Quickly he climbed onto the dragon's back and hooked his prothectic into place. "Okay Buddy" he said. "All set?"

Toothless nodded his head, "Then lets fly!" Hiccup yelled.

The two friends took off into the sky. Hiccup laughed and threw his arms into the air "Yeah!" He cried out and smiled down at Toothless and petted the side of his head. Toothless let out a happy roar, and flew in circles. Hiccup laughed, and suddenly saw Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Blaze flying towards them.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup called out.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "We've been looking all over for you! Hurry and get to the Mead Hall you're gonna be late!"

"No worries! Hiccup replied, "I'm on my way."

Hiccup and Toothless landed inside the village. "Hiccup!" A voice called.

Hiccup turned and saw Gobber. "Hey Gobber" Hiccup greeted him.

"There you are we've been everywhere for you!" Gobber said to him.

"Sorry" Hiccup apologized. "Toothless and me were hanging out together."

"Well ya got back just in time." Gobber replied. "The celebration starts in 5 minutes! Now go, hurry to the Mead Hall!"

Hiccup quickly took off running with Toothless following close behind. Hiccup, who was having trouble running because of his prothectic he tripped and fell down and groaned softly. Toothless who was in front of him turned and looked at the boy.

"Go on ahead Toothless!" Hiccup called trying to get up. "I'll catch up with you!"

Then Hiccup stood and started running again suddenly Toothless popped up under him. "Whoe!" Hiccup yelped and looked at Toothless and smiled the dragon grinned at him, and took off running through the village with Hiccup on his back.

The two friends finally made it to the Mead Hall. Hiccup jumped off the dragon's back and saw everyone staring at him. Laughing nervously, he was about to head to the front when Toothless grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and carried him to the front.

"Whoe!" Hiccup yelped as he was picked up. Toothless made it to the front where Stoick was standing and put Hiccup down.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said in his usual booming voice. "It's about time you got here! We've all been high and low for you boy!"

Hiccup smiled. "Heheh yeah, sorry Dad. I was just hanging out with Toothless." he said.

Stoick smiled. "Well now that your here, the celebration can begin!" He announced.

Hiccup grinned. "Well everyone" said Stoick. "Today we gather here in this hall to celebrate my boy's 16th birthday!" The crowd cheered loudly, Hiccup smiled as Stoick put his arm around the boy's shoulder.

The celebration lasted hours and hours long. Poor Hiccup was exuasted, he had fallen asleep against Toothless. Stoick came over and gently shook him.

"Hiccup, son it's time to go home." He said gently.

Hiccup stirred and yawned. He sat up and smiled "hey Dad" he greeted. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Stoick smiled. "It's alright son I probably should have ended it an hour ago." He said. "We should be heading home now."

"Okay." Hiccup replied. And he gently poked Toothless. "Hey Buddy it's time to go home now." he said gently.

Toothless yawned and he lifted his head and stood up. Hiccup smiled Toothless started licking his face.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped. He began to laugh. "Okay okay! Toothless cut it out!"

Stoick chuckled "I think he's trying to say Happy Birthday Hiccup."

Hiccup grinned and wrapped his arms around the Dragon's neck. "Thanks Buddy!" He said.

Toothless nuzzled the boy gently. "Come on you two" said Stoick. "Let's go home."

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and the two friends followed Stoick back to the house.

The Haddock Family walked into the house, Stoick started making a fire.

"Well g'night Dad" Hiccup said. "Me and Toothless are heading upstairs."

"Goodnight Hiccup" Stoick replied.

Then Hiccup and Toothless headed to their room. Hiccup shut the door and yawned, while Toothless settled down in his favorite spot next to the wall. Hiccup smiled and sat down next to Toothless and snuggled close. "Man what a day! Huh Buddy?" Hiccup said.

Toothless snorted in agreement. "I can't believe I'm already 16!" Hiccup said. "I'm one step closer to becoming the chief." Toothless looked up at his human hatchling, who now looked sad.

Toothless crooned in concern, Hiccup looked at Toothless and sighed. "I'm fine Buddy." He said."It's just that, well before I met you my life was all about killing dragons, and becoming chief and being the best viking there ever was! But now it's all different, my life is all about..well it's all about you Toothless, and being a Dragon Rider and becoming chief. But sometimes it feels like it's all going too fast ya know? And I just wish it would all stop just for a minute. Because, well I'm not sure I'm ready to be chief."

Toothless looked at the boy and nuzzled him gently. Hiccup smiled. "Hey Toothless?" the dragon looked up at Him.

"Promise me something okay?" Hiccup said. "Promise that no matter what happens, no matter where we go or what we do that you and me will always be together. That nothing and no one will ever tear us apart."

Toothless grinned in response and wrapped his tail around Hiccup pulling him close, and nuzzled him softly and purred.

Hiccup giggled. "Thanks Buddy." He said.

Toothless licked his face, then Hiccup yawned and leaned against Toothless beginning to fall asleep. Toothless purred and gently shifted Hiccup with his tail, gently cradling him against his belly the way he did when they defeated the Green Death.

Hiccup smiled in his sleep. "Thanks Buddy." He muttered and fell fast alseep.

The next morning, "HICCUP!" Stoicks voice boomed from downstairs.

Hiccup jolted awake and sat up. "Coming Dad!" he called back. "Toothless, Buddy wake up!" Said Hiccup gently poking the dragon.

Toothless snorted not wanting to get up. "Come on you lazy reptile Dad's gonna be mad if we don't get down there!" Hiccup said. "And I'll be late for work!"

Toothless groaned and lifted his head up to look at Hiccup. "Come on Toothless!" Hiccup said.

Toothless finally stood up and Hiccup fell to the floor letting out a loud grunt. "Could ya at least tell me when you're gonna do that?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and watched as Hiccup fastened his prothetic. Then Hiccup tried to stand up, he wobbled and was about to fall down but Toothless was quick to catch him before he could fall.

Hiccup smiled at the dragon. "Thanks buddy" he said to him. "Guess I'm not really used to this thing yet."

Toothless snorted and stood up with Hiccup around his neck.

"HICCUP!" Stoick called again.

"One minute Dad!" Hiccup called.

Toothless helped the boy to the door. He pulled on the door handle opening the door he grabbed the rope that was connected from the ceiling to the floor. He held on to the rope and slide down to the floor. He wobbled a bit, but quickly regained his balance and headed for the table, Toothless standing close behind.

"Morning son," Stoick greeted.

"Hey, good morning Dad" Hiccup replied.

Stoick smiled at him. "Well come on breakfast is waiting." He said.

"Thanks Dad." Hiccup said to him.

Stoick watched as Hiccup ate his breakfast, "it's hard to believe you're 16!" said Stoick. "It feels like it was only yesterday that you were just a little boy."

Hiccup smiled. "Heheh yeah I guess."

"Won't be long now till your training starts." Said Stoick. "It feels like it's going to fast"

"Come on Dad." Hiccup replied. "I won't actually start till I'm 18. Which may I remind you, is a long way from now. I just want to have some fun and live what freedom I've got left,"

"I know son." Said Stoick.

"Well gotta go, I need to get to work." Said Hiccup.

"See you later son!" Stoick replied.

Hiccup and Toothless headed out the door and into the village. As usual the people of Berk were busy, a couple of children walking by smiled at Hiccup. "Hiya Hiccup!" They said at the same time, while one girl gave him a small flower.

Hiccup smiled "Hey kids!" he greeted and kept walking then Astrid appeared.

"Heyya Hiccup!" she greeted.

"Hi Astrid" Hiccup replied. "Hows it going?"

"Great" Astrid replied. "So are you gonna be able to help teach dragon riding later this afternoon?"

Hiccup grinned. "Sure!" he replied. He looked down at Toothless and he whined softly.

"Oh don't worry Toothless." Hiccup said. "We'll go flying later, I promise."

Toothless grinned and licked the boys face. Hiccup giggled and looked at Astrid. "Well I gotta head to the forge." he said to her.

Astrid smiled. "Okay see you this afternoon."

Hiccup nodded. "Maybe a date?" he said.

Astrid giggled. "Sure, maybe later." She replied.

Hiccup grinned, and watched her walk away. He had a dreamy look on his face. Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged him, reminding the boy that he had work to do. Hiccup snapped out of his love trance.

"Oh heheh, sorry bud." He said.

Toothless rolled his eyes and the two friends headed down to the forge.

"There ya are Hiccup!" Gobber said, "I wondered when you'd show up."

"Sorry Gobber. I sorta slept in." Hiccup replied.

"Well we got lots to do today, so let's get started." Gobber commanded grabbing a sword to sharpen.

Hiccup began his work. He grabbed a sword and began to sharpen it, after he finished he put it with the other swords. Then he began picking up tools and giving them to Gobber. He began sharpening other spears and swords, it went on for 3 hours till finally it was time to close.

Gobber stretched out his arms. "Ahh finally quiting time" he said. "Thanks for your help lad, I best be heading home to take care of Terror, she's not feeling well today,"

Hiccup laughed. "No problem Gobber." He replied. "Hope Terror gets better."

Hiccup finished cleaning up and headed out of the forge, Toothless smiled happily when he saw his rider. Hiccup giggled and scratched the dragon behind the ears.

"Well bud, I'm done for a couple of days. Gobber's Terrible Terror got sick, so we closed down shop."

Toothless smiled and licked the boys face happily.

"Oh no!" Hiccup yelped as Toothless tackled him to the ground. "T-Toothless! Ahahaha! Cut it out! Stop that!" But Toothless was too happy to stop. He continued licking the boy, who continued to laugh. He tried to squirm out of the dragons grip but failed as usual.

"Aw Toothless!" Hiccup whined. "Come on! Cut it out before I drown!"

Toothless finally stopped and got off of the boy. Hiccup stood up unsteadily and began wiping the drool off of his face.

"Eww! Toothless!" he groaned.

The dragon just rolled his eyes. "Hey Hiccup!" A voice called. "You ready to head to the arena to help with dragon riding?"

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid running towards him. "Hey Astrid" he greeted.

"Come on lets go!" Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at the dragon and sighed. "Sorry buddy." he said. "I guess I have to go."

Toothless whined sadly. "Oh don't worry Toothless, I won't be gone long." Hiccup said to him. "Why don't you go hang out with the other dragons, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Toothless sighed and walked away. Hiccup watched the dragon leave, he sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry buddy." he whispered softly.

"Hiccup! Come on!" Astrid called.

Sighing, Hiccup turned to follow her to the arena.

Meanwhile Toothless walked towards the stables, where all the other dragons hung out. He started snacking on some Cod. And he whined softly.

"Hey there Toothless!" Said one of the men at the stables. "I made sure to save a whole basket of Cod for ya!" Then he went off to feed other dragons.

Toothless sighed while eating his Cod, why was Astrid taking his rider away from him? he thought.

"It's like he's forgotten about me." he sighed softly, he watched a couple of kids playing with Terrible Terrors. He smiled remembering how he and Hiccup would play like that in the cove. He missed those days, he wished he they could play like that again. He whined sadly and went off towards the woods and headed to the cove.

Meanwhile, "And that's what you do on your first dragon flight." Hiccup said to the kids. "Dragons are protective creatures, they'll also become very protective and sometimes never let you out of their sight, believe me I know." Everyone laughed knowing he was talking about Toothless. "But anyway," he continued, "to ride a dragon you have to understand them and feel them, and let them pick your destination once in a while. And be extra careful when flying, you gotta keep a lookout to make sure you don't run into stuff and fall off."

Then a bell rang loudly. "Well that's it for today guys." Said Astrid.

"Practice hard everybody." Hiccup added.

Astrid smiled and looked at Hiccup. "You know all this is happening because of you" she said to him.

"Nah, it's nothing." Hiccup replied.

Astrid giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you later tonight for our date" she said to him.

Hiccup blushed "y-yeah, you bet." he replied.

Astrid giggled and headed out of the arena. Hiccup smiled and walked off, to go find his friend.

Hiccup arrived at the stables, but Toothless was nowhere to be found. "Toothless?" he said "you in here?"

No answer, Hiccup continued to look for Toothless. He checked the beach, the forge, his house, and the stables one more time, but couldn't find the dragon anywhere. He was becoming worried and scared.

"Hey Hiccup" said a voice. Astrid came running up to him, "I've packed a picnic for us, I figured we could have dinner on the beach." She said to him.

Hiccup sighed. "Sounds good to me" he said softly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Astrid asked him.

"I can't find Toothless anywhere." he replied. "I only told him to go to the stables while I was teaching Dragon Riding, but he's not there."

"Oh no, Astrid said. "Where could he have gone?"

"I-I don't know." Hiccup replied. I'm sorta worried about him. What if he's mad at me or something?"

"I'm not sure." Astrid replied. "Don't worry, "he's probably out hunting. I'm sure he'll be back tonight."

Hiccup sighed softly. Astrid gently put her hand on his arm.

"Come on." She said. "You look hungry lets head to the beach and have dinner."

Hiccup sighed and walked off with her, he turned to look back at the stables quietly wishing he knew where his friend was.

Later while Hiccup and Astrid were on their date, Hiccup smiled at Astrid. She was so beautiful. They were watching the sun set on the horizon. Astrid leaned in and wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck and kissed him. Hiccup smiled and kissed her back. After breaking the kiss, Astrid layed her head on her shoulder.

"It's so beautiful out here isn't it?" She said.

Hiccup nodded, "sure is." He replied. He sighed happily listening to Astrid's every heartbeat.

"It's getting late." Astrid spoke.

"Yeah" Hiccup replied.

The girl smiled and kissed his cheek. "wanna do this again tomorrow?" She asked him.

Hiccup grinned "yeah sounds great." He replied.

Astrid smiled and stood up giving him one last kiss on the cheek, she took off down the beach to head home.

Hiccup started back to his house, wanting to see his best friend. Serveral minutes later, he arrived at the house. As usual Stoick was there putting more firewood on the fire.

"Hey Dad" Hiccup greeted. "Have you seen Toothless?"

"No son, I haven't. Actually he hasn't been here at all."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh man! I have to go find him!" he cried.

"It's getting late son." Said Stoick. "I don't want you going out after dark."

"Dad!" Hiccup said. "I'm worried I need to go look for him!"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Stoick replied. "He's probably out hunting or maybe hanging out with some friends. Just don't worry about it."

Hiccup sighed softly, he started up to his room and opened the window. "If he comes back tonight, he can come through the window." he said to himself.

He sat on his bed and took off his prothetic and set it down beside his bed. He layed down and tried to go to sleep, but all that he could think about was Toothless. He laid awake most of the night watching the window. "Come on buddy" he said softly. "Where are you?"

But Toothless did not show up at all. Hiccups eyelids became heavy, he began to fall asleep. "No!" he thought to himself. "You have to stay awake and watch the window!" But his eyelids felt heavier and soon he fell asleep.

The next morning Hiccup sat up, the window was still open and there was no Toothless. He bent down to put on his prothetic and jumped out of bed, his father was still asleep he walked out of the house calling for Toothless.

"Toothless!" he called, "Toothless! Where are you? Here boy!" Hiccup walked around the village. And he headed into the woods to check the cove. Minutes later, he arrived and looked around, then he saw something black laying next to the water. He gasped happily.

"Toothless!" he called.

The dragons head popped up and stared at the boy, he growled and turned his back on him.

"What?" thought Hiccup, he walked towards the dragon.

"Toothless, I was worried about you!" he said. "What are you doing out here?"

Toothless growled at Hiccup angrily.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said. "What's wrong with you?"

Toothless growled angrily and turned his back.

Hiccup groaned. ""Are you really mad at me just because I haven't been able to hang out with you very much yesterday? I said I was gonna come back why did you run away?"

Toothless growled once again at him.

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless. Buddy, I don't know what your problem is but listen you have to understand!" He said. "The world doesn't revolve around you! I have other things that are important to me besides you! I love you but I can't be with you all the time Toothless!"

Toothless snarled and stomped away.

"Hey!" Hiccup called. "Where are you going? Toothless I'm sorry, okay! Come on buddy don't go!"

Toothless didn't answer he just kept walking. Hiccup growled in anger. "Fine!" he yelled. "Go ahead and be that way! Just go! I-I don't need you!"

Toothless's eyes widened in shock as he heard this he turned and looked back to see Hiccup stomping off, Toothless whined sadly and walked off.

Hiccup, meanwhile was heading back towards the village. He sighed softly and looked back towards the woods, he felt awful for what he said to his best friend. He would have to make it up to him later.

Then Astrid appeared "hey there Hiccup" she greeted. "I've been looking for you, are you alright? Where's Toothless? Have you found him yet?"

"Huh? oh yeah I-I'm fine and Toothless is sorta mad at me right now." Hiccup replied.

Of course Astrid didn't buy it. "I've seen that look before Hiccup!" she said. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless and me sorta got in an arguement."

"Uh oh!" Astrid said "Is he okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing" said Hiccup "I'm sure he's gonna be fine, beside you and me still have a date remember?"

"Yeah I know." Astrid replied. "Well if you're sure I'm done with training classes for the day, you wanna head out now?"

Hiccup nodded his head, and the two walked off.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting there on the cliff watching the sun shine brightly over the village, it was beautiful, but Hiccup was still very quiet.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Astrid asked him.

Hiccup didn't respond to her.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup half smiled, "y-yeah I'm fine," he said. "

Riiight" Astrid said. "Seriously Hiccup, something is on your mind, and I want to know what it is."

Hiccup sighed, "It..it's nothing, I guess I'm still thinking about Toothless."

Astrid smiled "I know." she said. "He's your best friend, I know that it's impossible for you to stop thinking about him. Come on, let's go find him."

Hiccup looked up at the girl and smiled. Astrid grinned at him and kissed his cheek, then she took his hand and they stood up.

Hiccup looked at the ocean, and gasped. There were ships coming their way. He looked at the ships colors and gasped "No!" he breathed. "Astrid we've got to get to my Dad fast!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Astrid asked him.

"We've got trouble!" he replied. And quickly the two ran to the village.

Meanwhile back in the village, one of the watchmen of Berk burst into Stoicks house. "Sir!" he said. "There are ships coming our way! And the colors do not look very friendly!"

Stoick stood up. "Quickly warn the rest of the village!" he comanded. "Ready the dragons and ready your weapons! We might have another battle on out hands!" Stoick quickly left the house to head to the docks.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the house. "Dad!" Hiccup called "Dad! are you here?" He looked at Astrid. "He's gone! Oh man what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry." Astrid replied. "I'm sure he's okay, let's go find Toothless."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, he quickly ran upstairs "Toothless!" he called. "Toothless are you in here?" Still the dragon was no where to be found.

Astrid came in the room. "He's gone! Where could he be?" Hiccup said softly.

"Don't worry Hiccup" said Astrid. "We'll find him I promise. I'm sure he's around somewhere. Come on let's go get the others."

Hiccup nodded and followed her out of the room.

Meanwhile, down by the docks the people on the ships began to attack the watchmen. Stoick gasped when he saw the Captain get off the ship. "Alvin the Treacherous!" he breathed.

"Well well well," Alvin said. "If it isn't my old friend, Stoick The Vast!"

"What are you doing here Alvin?" Stoick demanded. "I banished you years ago!"

Alvin chuckled sinisterly, "Now now, I'm only visiting" he replied. "But I'm also here for another reason, and that is to destroy the village and your little friends the dragons! Aha ha ha!"

Stoick growled angrily. "ATTACK!" Alvin comanded. And they all began to fight.

Meanwhile back in the village, Hiccup, Astrid, and the others were trying to find Toothless.

"I can't find him anywhere!" Fishlegs said.

"He's not at the stables" Snotlout said.

"And he's not at the Training Area!" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup groaned. "This is all my fault! What have I done!"

"Don't worry Hiccup" Astrid said, "We're not gonna give up. We have to keep searching."

"You guys!" Fishlegs cried. "We've got to get to the docks! We're under attack!"

Astrid nodded. "come on you guys! Our parents need our help!" She said.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled. "What about Toothless?"

"Don't worry!" Astrid replied. "We'll find him, but right now our parents need help!"

Hiccup sighed softly. "Toothless" he said to himself. "Wherever you are, please be ok." He stared off towards the woods and sighed again, and he followed the others to the docks.

All six teens arrived at the docks, Hiccup gasped as he saw his father. "Dad!" he cried out.

Stoick looked up and gasped. "Hiccup!" he cried.

And suddenly Alvin appeared behind him. "Look out Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup turned and gasped in fear, "Alvin!" he breathed.

Alvin grinned, "well if it isn't Stoick's boy" he said. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

Hiccup growled angrily, "What do you want Alvin?" he demanded.

"Well I was here to destroy the village." he said. "But I can't have you calling your dragon friends to come and stop me"

"Oh don't worry!" Astrid spoke. "He's not the only one who can call for the dragons!" Then Astrid whistled loudly, and a big thunderous roar could be heard throughout the entire village. It wasn't long before the dragons arrived but before they could attack him, Alvin grabbed Hiccup from behind and pressed his sword against his neck.

"Call them off!" he demanded. "Or I kill the boy!"

Astrid gasped in fear, and growled angrily having no choice but to stop the dragons from attacking.

"Alvin!" Stoick said. "You can have anything you want, just don't harm Hiccup!"

Alvin chuckled. "Well this is a suprise," he said. "Tell you what Stoick I'll spare the boy, along with the village, and your dragon friends. If you let me take your place as chief of Berk!"

Stoick growled angrily and before he could answer, Hiccup yelled.

"No way! You'll never be the chief of anything! You're nothing but a liar! A cheat! You've done nothing but hurt innocent people! And You'll never be chief of Berk as long as I'm here! Dad would never let you take his place EVER!" He yelled.

Alvin growled in anger. "Shut your mouth boy!" And threw him down to the ground.

Hiccup groaned in pain, and Alvin prepared to strike but that's when a black dragon jumped in front of Hiccup protectively and growling ferociously at Alvin. Which caused him to back away.

Hiccup gasped as he looked up at the creature. "Toothless!" he breathed.

Toothless crooned in concern as he gently bent down and nuzzled the boy softly. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck, so relieved that he was there.

"Oh Toothless!" he cried. "I-I thought I lost you!"

Toothless purred gently to clam the boy down. He licked the boy's cheek, Hiccup half smiled at the dragon.

"Well, isn't that sweet" Alvin said. "I hate to ruien a sweet reunion, but you're too late, Night Fury!" And he lifted his sword and prepared to attack, but Toothless snarled and swiped at him with his strong paw, and pushed him away. Toothless growled angrily and grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt, and carried him off.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" Astrid screamed

"You men take care of the rest of these fools!" Alvin demanded. "I'll take care of the boy and his dragon!"

Meanwhile, Toothless ran as fast as he could still carrying Hiccup. It was beginning to rain. When he finally decided they were safe, he gently put Hiccup down and curled around him protectively.

Hiccup stared into those bright green eyes. "Toothless" he whimpered softly but he couldn't say anything else. He wrapped his arms around the dragon and hugged him tightly.

"Toothless, I-I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I never meant what I said before, I-I didn't mean to hurt you! Toothless you're my best friend, I'd never be able to live with myself if you hated me! Please forgive me Buddy, I love you."

Toothless crooned softly and nuzzled the boy to let him know he was safe, and forgiven.

Hiccup hugged the dragon even tighter. "Aww" Said a voice. "how sweet."

Hiccup looked and gasped in fear as he saw Alvin "You know Hiccup, It really pains me that I have to kill you like this. But don't worry, after you're dead your dragon will join you!" And he let out a loud yell and prepared to strike, but Toothless snarled angrily and jumped up towards Alvin and pushed him away.

He growled and stood protectively in front of Hiccup. The look in his eyes screamed, You'll never hurt my human as long as I'm around!

"You will never be able to stop me!" Alvin yelled.

Toothless snarled and lunged at him, he pinned him to the ground and growled ferociously. Alvin used his legs and pushed the dragon off of him. Toothless fell to the ground, he layed there a moment.

Alvin grinned and walked towards Hiccup, the boy gasped in fear.

"Now to end your pathetic life!" he said and he prepared to strike, but Toothless growled and jumped pushing him away, but the sword stabbed his side.

Toothless howled in pain and fell to the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed.

"Ahahahaha!" Alvin laughed. "Now it's your turn boy!"

But before he could attack Hiccup, Toothless weakly lifted his head, and shot a blue fireball at him which caused him to scream out lose his balance and fall of the edge of the cliff, he landed on very sharp rocks and landed into the ocean, and was killed.

Hiccup still breathing heavily, sighed softly and suddenly remembered Toothless.

He gasped and ran to the dragons side. "Toothless!" he cried. The dragon didn't move or open his eyes. Toothless groaned softly.

"No! No! No no no! Toothless! Toothless look at me! Look at me! Come on! Stay with me Buddy! Don't go, stay with me Toothless!" Hiccup cried gently hugging the dragon's neck.

Toothless whined softly. His breathing was becoming slow and heavy.

"You're gonna be ok! You're gonna be fine! I promise you Toothless just don't give up!" Hiccup cried.

The Night Fury slowly opened his eyes and crooned softly letting him know it was going to be okay. Slowly he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"No!" Hiccup cried. "Toothless! Please don't do this!"

But the dragon didn't move, Hiccup gasped in fear. "TOOTHLESS!" He cried out. And he hugged the dragon tightly, sobbing.

"Please Toothless." He whispered softly.

At that moment Stoick and the rest of the village appeared and gasped when they saw Hiccup and Toothless.

Everyone bowed their heads in sorrow. Astrid pushed her way through the crowd, and gasped when she saw Toothless. "No!" she breathed.

Stoick sighed and spoke to Hiccup softly. "Son." He started to say, and gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

But Hiccup pushed it away. "No!" He cried still hugging Toothless. he sighed and spoke to the dragon softly.

"Toothless, I'm so sorry. I never should have said those things today, This is all my fault. I kept telling you to promise me that we'd always be together, but I ended up breaking that promise and hurting you. I'm so sorry Toothless!" Hiccup's voice began to break. "You're my best friend Toothless, you always will be no matter what. And I'll always love you!" And Hiccup hugged the dragon's head crying softly.

The rest of the village stood there in sorrow. They slowly bowed their heads in honor on Toothless.

Astrid slowly bent down next to him and looked down at Toothless, tears started streaming down her cheeks as she gently put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder while Hiccup still cried.

Stoick sighed, and bent down next to his son and the dragon. He gently petted Toothless' snout sighing softly. Then he gently put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The boy instantly wrapped his arms around his father, and he hugged him tightly.

"Come now Hiccup. We'll leave him in peace." Stoick said softly.

Hiccup stood up, Stoick put his arm around the boy and they turned to walk away. The rest of the village follwed behind them, when suddenly, they heard a small groan.

Hiccup gasped and turned to look at Toothless. He groaned again. Hiccup ran to the dragons side, and bent down next to him.

"Toothless?" he said softly.

Toothless's eyes fluttered open and he slowly lifted his head to look at Hiccup.

The boy gasped again. "Toothless?" He whispered.

Then Toothless crooned and licked Hiccups face. Hiccup laughed happily. "Toothless!" he cried out and hugged the dragon.

The rest of the village cheered happily and clapped.

"Oh Toothless! You're okay!" Astrid cried and hugged him.

"Good to have you back boy!" Snotlout said happily.

"Aww Toothless!" Fishlegs cried out.

"Way to go Toothless!" Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut patted him. "Good boy Toothless!" He said.

Hiccup smiled at the dragon, who nuzzled him and grinned his famous gummy grin. Hiccup laughed happily, and he hugged the dragon tightly.

"Oh Toothless! I can't believe your ok! I-I thought I'd lost you." Hiccup said.

The dragon licked him happily as if to say "you could never lose me."

"I should have remembered." Stoick said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon's are fast healers. That's one of the many special things about them." Stoick replied.

Hiccup smiled happily and hugged his friend tightly. Toothless crooned happily and nuzzled him.

"I love you too buddy." Hiccup said.

The rest of the village cheered and clapped.

The next day in the Meade Hall, "Once again." Stoick announced. "My son has saved our village!"

The whole crowd cheered happily. Astrid, who was standing beside Hiccup smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup blushed and he smiled up at his dad.

"Son, I couldn't be more proud of you. I believe you're going to be a great cheif one day." Stoick said.

"Hiccup smiled. "Thanks dad." He replied.

"You're a hero son." Stoick said.

Hiccup grinned and looked at Toothless who was standing beside him. "Actually Dad," he said. "It wasn't me this time. Toothless is the one who pushed Alvin off the cliff. He almost sacrificed himself in order to protect me. So the real hero this time is Toothless."

The crowd cheered for both Hiccup and Toothless. The dragon jumped up and licked Hiccup's face happpily. Hiccup giggled and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck hugging him tightly.

Then Toothless and Hiccup ran outside. People were on their dragons soaring around the village. Hiccup grinned at Toothless and jumped onto his back Toothless took off into the sky. Hiccup laughed happily "Yeah!" he cried out. "Go Buddy!" The two friends flew even higher together happily without a care in the world.

The End...

Well that everybody was my own version of HTTYD 2! :D Hope you liked it R&R Plz! :D


End file.
